SasuNaru una serie de memorias perdidas y reencon
by The UnKnown1913
Summary: Naruto y Sasuke se quedan atrapados en la casa de Sasuke por una lluvia que los sorprendio a ambos, estando ahi, empiezan a recordar cosas de su infancia, llegando a divertidoa sucesos que les haran empezar a sentir cosas que nunca antes pensaron.
1. Chapter 1

Cuando compartes memorias con una persona, es imposible que no llegues a tener un sentimiento hacia ella, pero a veces es posible, si no sabes quién es aquella persona

Aaahh! Parece que no podremos salir en un buen rato- dijo Naruto mirando por la ventana, mientras que en su rostro se podían definir varios sentimientos, entre ellos estaban: sorpresa y una inocencia extrema.- ¿No crees, Sasuke?

"Demonios, me quede encerrado con el en su casa, todo es su culpa"

Si-respondió con su imperturbable rostro-, fue una suerte que viniéramos a mi casa después de la misión. Aunque podrías haber llegado a tu casa si no nos hubiéramos detenido a comer ramen.

El tono acusador del de pelo azabache, hizo que Naruto se sintiera culpable, hasta que, ofendido, recordó algo:

Eeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhh! Pero si fue TU idea el ir a comer, tienes que abstenerte a las consecuencias. Además, si recuerdo bien, tú me ofreciste venir a tu casa en lugar de tener que ir hasta la mía.- Agrego Naruto con un tono suspicaz que sugería que el otro planeaba algo.

Baka! Si te hubieras enfermado nos habrías retrasado a Sakura y a mí.

No importa lo que digas, yo se que planeas algo y te lo voy a descubrir.

Tsk, usuratonkashi…

Un buen rato después, mientras se cambiaban,(Sasuke le prestó ropa a Naruto, cosa que nos sorprende a todos, espero) empezaron a platicar:

¿Tu siempre has sido de aquí, Sasuke?

Sasuke volteo para mirar a Naruto, ligeramente confundido. Aunque mantuvo un poco las apariencias, frunciendo ligeramente el entrecejo.

¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Pues, no recuerdo haberte visto antes de entrar a la academia…

¿De qué hablas? ¡Por supuesto que nos hemos visto! ¡Y para tu información he vivido aquí en Konoha toda mi vida!

O,ó! ¡¿Cuándo?

_**Sasuke's Flashback**_

Hay otro niño rubio de ojos azules frente a mí, con cierta característica muy interesante: tiene unas marcas en las mejillas, que se deforman un poco al abiri la boca para dejar salir unas palabras de su boca.

T-tu me gustas…

Después de dicho recuerdo, Sasuke toma en su rostro un lijero toque carmín, que se contrasta con su pálida piel.

Con lo que solo atino a decir un ligero "Baka" antes de salir corriendo en dirección a su cuarto.

Naruto, confundido, decidió seguirlo. Preocupado, pero aun sin confiar en Sasuke, lo seguía mientras pensaba: "Maldito, que se traerá entre manos. Jeje, si lo atrapo en algo mal podría acusarlo y así ganarme el favor de Kakashi sensei y demostrarle que no es tan perfecto como todos piensan a Sakura chan." Pensamientos que fueron interrumpidos al oiralgo que lo sorprendió y lo lastimaba oír, pues nunca creyó que viviría para esto…

Maldito Naruto…

En la puerta se detuvo al escuchar estas palabras. ¡Sasuke estaba llorando! Quería reírse du enemigo y burlarse de él, para luego restregárselo a su cara, pero había algo que se lo impedía…

Sasuke…

Al oír ser llamado por su nombre, volteo su rostro para encontrarse con el de Naruto, quien no podía salir de su asombro. 

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos observándose a los rostros, hasta que Sasuke salió corriendo, de nuevo. Pero en medio de su prisa algo se le cayó y Naruto se percató de ello, deteniéndose en su persecución de Sasuke y se agacho para tomar lo que se le había caído. Eran fotos.

En una se veía un niño sonriente, de unos 6 o 7 años, rubio, algo chaparro y con tres marcas en forma de gato en cada mejilla… ¡Pero si era él! En otra; se encontraba el de nuevo, pero con una linda chica en el patio de la Academia. Y en la última, se veía de nuevo esa linda chica pero esta vez se encontraba acompañada de un chico alto, con el cabello negro recogido en una coleta, y unas marcas en la cara que parecían ojeras. Ese chico se parecía a Sasuke, debía de ser su hermano mayor Itachi …creo que se llamaba… No sabía mucho de él. Pero esa chica, también se parecía mucho a Sasuke, ¿Sería su hermana? No sabía que él tuviera una. Y no sabía por qué pero había algo en esa chica que le sonaba vagamente familiar.

De pronto lo recordó, esa chica era la que había conocido a los 7 años en la academia.

Eeeeeeeeeeehhhhh! ¿Sasuke tenía una hermana?


	2. Chapter 2

**Sasuke's Flashback**

Iba caminando al lado de su hermano. Se sentí nervioso pero tenía que hacerlo. Esta vez, acompañando a Itachi al parque, lo haría. En cuanto llegaran al parque, lo buscaría, buscaría Naruto.

De pronto, llego a sus oídos el sonido de un flash y una luz segó a Sasuke por unos segundos.

¿Qué haces, niisan?

Le tomo una foto a tu "novio".-Dijo con una sonrisa malévola que acompañaba a su tono de voz, siendo burlona. El rostro del Uchiha menor adquirió un tono carmín mientras mostraba su sorpresa.

ÒoÓ! ¿Por qué haces eso?- grito indignado, agregando- dámela, ¡DAMELA!

Las fotos son para una misión con mis compañeros del ANBU, así que la de Naruto no la voy a necesitar. –al notar la confusión y la desconfianza en el rostro de su hermano menor, agregó- sólo que quería regalarte unas cuantas fotos. Cuando salgan los negativos, te las doy.

Ms te vale.- dijo Sasuke medio sonrojado y mirando para otro lado. Mientras tanto suspiró en su mente y pensó: _"ya me preguntaba para que quería una foto de él". _sin darse cuenta, sonrió y…

¡FLASH!

¡Genial! ¡Otra foto!

¡Deja de hacer eso!

Nop

¡Niisan!

Ven, acércate y sonríe.

Después de tomarnos esa foto, Itachi decidió que era hora de empezar a hacer su trabajo y se fue a tomar fotos a quien sabe dónde. Al fin estando solo, Sasuke sonrió, pensando:

"¡Bien, esta es mi oportunidad!"

Así que salió corriendo en su búsqueda. Y al cabo de unos minutos, lo encontró. No fue muy difícil, estaba gritando a los cuatro vientos que el seria Hokage mientras jugaba en los juegos con sus amigos Shikamaru, Kiba y Akamaru y Chouji. Sasuke se acerco de manera tímida a ellos, pero al cabo de un rato se detuvo. Vio como Kiba le daba un codazo a Naruto y señalaba a la chica del clan Hyuuga. No sabía mucho de ellos, pero sabía que era otro clan de elite y sus padres se reunían con ellos a veces para hablar de sus misiones. Al verla, se quedo conmocionado, tal vez a Naruto le gustaba esa chica. De pronto sintió surgir los celos en su interior. Pero se sorprendió al ver a Naruto negar con la cabeza. Luego observó cómo Kiba observaba a todas las chicas que fueran más o menos de sus edades del parque y se detenía en el. Esto le sorprendió, pues tal vez no se había dado cuenta de que era hombre o tal vez no le importó. Entonces vio como Naruto se sonrojaba y me miraba de cabeza a los pies. A Sasuke le dio pena, por lo que se fue corriendo detrás de un árbol, para observarlo desde la distancia.

Sasuke se encontraba solo en su habitación. Ya era de noche y se encontraba muy enojado consigo mismo. No le había dicho nada a Naruto y justo cuando estaba incluso dirigiéndose a él, no había hecho nada más que irse corriendo. Ahora le daba más pena encontrárselo a cara, pues no sabía cómo decirle la razón de su huida. Aunque no podía negar que le daba curiosidad de saber que era lo que le iba a decir o porque iba a ir hacia él.

Pero pasaban los días y no hacían nada. Sasuke tomo la costumbre de ir al parque pero ahora llevaba siempre algo de comer, pues acechar a Naruto era un poco cansado. Naruto era demasiado activo para él. No sabía cómo sus amigos le podían seguir la corriente.

Pero esta vez, fue diferente.

Naruto y sus amigos se acercaron un poco a él, pero se mantuvieron un poco alejados. De pronto, mientras hablaban, empujaron a Naruto como si lo animaran a algo. Entonces, Naruto, rojo como un tomate abrió la boca para hablar.

T-tu me gustas…

Sasuke abrió mucho sus ojos en señal de sorpresa, sin poder evitar abrir la boca, también debido a la sorpresa, ni sonrojarse.

Entonces unos de los chicos empujó a Naruto gritando:

¡ya apúrate, te tardas demasiado!

Pero no se dio cuenta que al empujar a Naruto, este perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre Sasuke, dándole un tierno beso. El beso tardo varios segundos, y Sasuke no quería que parara: estaba dándole su primer beso a Naruto. Pero tenían que detenerse, y al hacerlo, Naruto muy apenado, le dijo que lamentaba haber sido tan atrevido y se fue corriendo con la cabeza roja como tomate, aunque no se podía decir que su cara estuviera más roja que la de la persona a la que acababa de besar.

**Sasuke's Flashback Ends**

Sasuke se encontraba escondido en el cuarto de su hermano. Pensando, recordando…

Nunca olvidaría esos sucesos ni ese primer beso. Mientras se tocaba los labios, algo sonrojado por el puro recuerdo. Luego formó una sonrisa mientras que pensaba en lo raro del destino que había hecho que todos sus besos se los había dado Naruto…


End file.
